Fun Facts
she was born on March 2nd, 2000 * she loves animals * her favorite candy is Mambas * her childhood (and even now) nickname is Cookie * she loves to laugh and tends to snort * she hates doing her hair * she loves to try new things * she loves to daydream * she loves fairytales * she wishes Peter Pan was real * she loves people with accents * she loves to volunteer * she is left handed * she doesn't have a favorite color, she loves them all * she loves to sign everything with : XOXO * she is a Pisces * she says she is horrible at sports. In an interview she said One time she tried volleyball and when the coach used her as an example for practice, the ball slammed her in the face and broke her glasses! * In an interview she said When she was in elementary school, she made a music video to “Tik Tok” by Kesha and uploaded it to YouTube * in an interview she said she originally wanted to be a veterinarian because she thought being a singer was just impossible. When she was 10, her sister heard her sing and asked if we could “record” it for fun. They went into her room, opened up GarageBand and sang “If I Die Young.” * When she was super little she was OBSESSED with Peter pan * she is super clumsy * she says she overthinks EVERYTHING. That’s why she named her EP "Overthinking". * she used to be terrified of singing in front of people. In an interview she said there is a video of her in her elementary school talent show. She sang Miranda Cosgrove‘s “About You Now.” she was wearing a pink and black fedora with a pink paris skirt, and was awkwardly standing there hand gesturing the words * she loves doing make-up and hair on herself and her friends. She makes her sister Bri let her do her hair and makeup * she's obsessed with sloths. She said in an interview that one time on vacation, her parents surprised her with a baby sloth named Mocha. She cried *she's obsessed with food. Her favorite food is soup dumplings * Cailee considers her genre of music to be "mainly pop but mixed with a lot of different genres" * she got the opportunity to create a customized lip gloss with smashbox that she named after EP over thinking. She's thinking about doing a giveaway soon. *her Top 5 must-have makeup products are Benefit’s Hoola Bronzer, Anastasia Beverly Hills’ highlighters, Daisy Blush from MAC, Cocoa butter chapstick, and LOREAL Carbon Black Mascara *When she was in second grade, she asked her mom for a guitar and started teaching herself how to play * she came out to LA to record a song that she had written for fun. She ended up meeting a few people, moving there, and grown into who she is now